Containers for the storage of baby diapers and other malodorous materials are known including U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,199 to Pontius. Collapsible containers are known including U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,833 to Brack; U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,871 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,700 to Kalina; U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,994 to Hyde; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,372 and 5,348,173 to Norwood; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,411 to Windolph, III. Adhesive coated strips having peelable coverings are known including U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,672 to Schladermundt et al.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.